The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story
| runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $55,513 }} The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story is a 2009 American documentary film about the Sherman Brothers (Richard M. and Robert B.) The film is directed and produced by their sons, Gregory V. Sherman and Jeff Sherman, and released through Walt Disney Pictures. Ben Stiller acted as executive producer for the film.MPAA ratings: 15 April 2009, Hollywood Reporter, 16 April 2009 Content The film deals with professional growth and estrangement between the Academy Award-winning music composing team through the years, who are best known for their up-beat Disney music. It contains interviews with family members and several individuals in the film industry, including actors such as Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke (who worked with the Sherman Brothers on Mary Poppins), producers (Roy E. Disney), fellow film composers (John Williams and Stephen Schwartz) and film critics (Leonard Maltin). Cast * Richard M. Sherman * Robert B. Sherman * Roy E. Disney * Julie Andrews * Dick Van Dyke * John Williams * Stephen Schwartz * Leonard Maltin * Debbie Reynolds * Hayley Mills * Alan Menken * Randy Newman * John Lasseter * John Landis * Karen Dotrice * Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. * Micky Dolenz * Kenny Loggins * Robert Osborne * Tony Walton * Cameron Mackintosh * Ben Stiller * Jon Turteltaub * Lesley Ann Warren * Johnny Whitaker * Maury Yeston * Will Smith * Linda Ercoli * Guy Pohlman Release The film premiered at the 2009 San Francisco Film Festival and the Newport Beach Film Festival in April 2009. It opened to limited release (three theaters) on 22 May 2009: the Metreon in San Francisco, the Landmark Sunshine Cinema in New York City, and the Landmark Regent Theatre in Los Angeles. Critical reception The Boys: the Sherman Brothers' Story received overall positive early reviews from both Disneyana fans,Jim Hill Media Early Review of film and mainstream media outlets. Rotten Tomatoes gives it a freshness rating of 89%.Rotten Tomatoes: The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story (2009) The New York Times called it "an irresistible documentary portrait of the brothers made by their sons"."The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story (2009) - A Family Affair, Dysfunction Included" by Laura Kern, 22 May 2009 USA Today gave it three stars (out of four), stating it was "...a fascinating love story and moving tribute to Disney films, the joys of making music, the bonds of family and enduring partnerships."'The Boys' sings with Sherman brothers' story by Claudia Puig, 22 May 2009 The San Francisco Examiner gave it four stars, praising the candid interviews of the brothers;Why ‘Boys’ need a spoon full of sugar by Chad Jones, 22 May 2009 while the San Francisco Chronicle called the film "an excellent film - entertaining and informative and sometimes stunning in its display of the personal demons shared by these two geniuses. "The Boys" is a loving tribute, but it's also like watching the plot of a William Faulkner novel played out in the middle of Disneyland."Review: 'The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story' by Peter Hartlaub, 22 May 2009 While The Hollywood Reporter praised the film, it believed that the box office potential was modest, as the film would only appeal to "film buffs, Disneyphiles and fans of wholesome film musicals."Film Review: The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story by Sura Wood, 22 April 2009 Box office In its first weekend of release (May 22–24, 2009), it grossed $14,682 on five screens, with an estimated $2,292 per screen. References External links * * * * * * WDW Radio interview with Richard M. Sherman * [http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2009/05/15/PK7L17ERJ2.DTL Article about the film from The San Francisco Chronicle] * Q: The Podcast for Thursday, 13 August 2009 Interview with Richard Sherman and producers Gregory Sherman and Jeff Sherman Category:Sherman Brothers Category:2009 films Category:2000s documentary films Category:American films Category:American documentary films Category:English-language films Category:Documentary films about music and musicians Category:Disney documentary films Category:Films about Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Red Hour Productions films Category:Works about Walt Disney